Love or Hate?
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: During Final Jam last year Mitchie didn't get the chance to sing This Is Me. Her second summer at Camp Rock is just about to begin and it looks like a certain pop star still has a grudge… Will he give her a chance to explain or will he just ignore her?
1. Things We Already Know

Summary:

During Final Jam last year Mitchie Torres did not get the chance to sing This Is Me. Her second summer at Camp Rock is just about to begin and it looks like a certain pop star still has a grudge… Will he give her a chance to explain or will he just ignore her?

Last year her dream came true. Mitchie Torres was able to go to Camp Rock. But while she was there, there was a girl named Tess Tyler. She seemed so cool and Mitchie wanted to be her friend. But to be her friend she had lied. She told everyone that her mom was the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Except, in reality, she was the cook everyone loved at Camp Rock.

Mitchie also bumped into the special counselor there. His name was Shane Gray and he was sent to Camp Rock because of his attitude. He and Mitchie became friends. But then of course Tess found out about Mitchie's secret and decided to tell everybody. Including Shane. Now Shane hates Mitchie, and he would never give her the chance to let her explain why she lied.

Well now that all of that is out of the way… She was so excited because she is going to Camp Rock again!! OMG!! She couldn't wait. She wondered if Shane was going to be there. If he was, she was definitely going to tell him why she lied. She hoped he would understand because she really liked him. One person she really hoped wasn't going to be there this year was Tess Tyler. Mitchie still couldn't believe last year she accused Caitlyn and her of stealing her stupid bracelet, and then told everyone about her secret like that. It is because of her that Mitchie and Caitlyn weren't allowed to be in Final Jam last year!

_Calm down Mitchie_, she thought. _You don't need to worry about her. This year is going to rock…_

Argh! Shane couldn't believe he had to go to Camp Rock again. Why couldn't Uncle Brown just leave him alone. He kept telling Shane he needed to sort things out with stupid Mitchie Torres-which he did not want to do. She'd lied to him just so she could be Shane Gray's friend. A whole lot of good that got her. Nate kept telling Shane he should let her explain why she lied. So Shane kept telling him it is kind of obvious why she lied. To be his friend! Duh! Nate ignored Shane and said maybe it wasn't because of Shane. I mean, how can it not be because of Shane?

Anyways Uncle Brown told Shane that she was coming to Camp Rock again this year as well. So he is going to have to ignore her. She will probably keep coming up to him and asking if he will listen to her explanation. But that will only happen in her wildest dreams.

**AN: This story was originally written by ALiTtLeBItLongerJBLuVa! She decided not to continue writing it so I asked her if I could take it over… I HAVE OFFICIALLY COMENDEARED THIS STORY!! Hahaha Yay! Originally it was in people's POV's but I wanted to make it an omniscient POV. Oh omniscient means "all knowing"… Haha English is actually useful! Lol this is the original A/N too… **

**Well guys… What do you think?! I know this is really short but I just want to get you into what the story is about. Tell me if you think I should keep going!! Any who, tell me what you think about this story. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them even if I won't actually use them. Please review and tell your friends. Whoever reviews get cookies and a big hug from me. Thank you!**


	2. First Day of Camp

**(A/N: Wow, I must be crazy! I'm actually updating a lot of my stories! Maybe it's because I'm procrastinating and trying to do anything but write a stupid essay for my English class... Haha but at least it's a new chapter, am I right? The answer is: Yes, Roxxxygurl13, you are most definitely right! Haha yes, I am definitely crazy! Oh well, please enjoy the second chapter of Love or Hate!!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the first day of Camp Rock! Mitchie couldn't wait to see Caitlyn again. They were going to have so much fun this year, Especially if Shane Gray wasn't there. If he was, she was going to be in for one long summer. She really liked him and all but, sometimes he could get a bit arrogant. He really needed to listen to Mitchie's explanation and then they could be friends again like last summer. Even if she did want to be more than friends…

She got up really early in the morning and went down to get some toast.

"Good Morning Mitch!" Mrs. Torres greeted Mitchie. "You look cheerful this morning," she continued as Mitchie strolled into the kitchen. Mitchie couldn't keep a smile off of her face-she was just so excited.

"Well of course I am Mom! Today we're going to Camp Rock!" Mitchie squealed. "Oh, Good Morning to you too!" she added after a few seconds. Mrs. Torres giggled at her daughter's unrelenting excitement. But, her expression soon turned apologetic.

"Mitchie-" she paused and watched as Mitchie's smile faltered. "I won't be able to go to Camp Rock again this year." Mitchie frowned and struggled to see her mother through watery eyes.

"What? But, do I still get to go?" Mitchie asked, reluctantly.

"Of course you still get to go! What kind of mother do you think I am?" Mrs. Torres reassured her daughter. "I got a better job offer with more pay. I'm sorry honey," she concluded.

"No it's okay, we need the money. Don't worry about it," Mitchie replied to her in a slightly disappointed voice. Mrs. Torres hugged Mitchie then left the room to get a few extra things.

Mitchie ate her toast then went to help her Mom. She was glad her mom was driving her to Camp Rock-she didn't think she would know anyone that was going on the bus.

10 minutes later she had said her goodbyes to her father and was on her way to Camp Rock.

Meanwhile:

"I still don't get why I have to do this, Uncle Brown," a grumpy Shane Gray greeted his uncle that morning.

"Nice to see you to, Popstar," He replied facetiously

"It's Rockstar!" Shane exploded. His uncle laughed at him for a while.

Then he said, "I told you to sort things out with Mitchie! You're gonna need to since you will be counseling again this year!"

"Yeah, and I already told you! There isn't anything to sort out. Mitchie lied so she could get close to me-Shane Gray!" Shane paused to control is inhalation. He continued, "What other reason is there?"

"Mate, there are lots of other explanations. You just need to find out."

"I would only do that if we were, I don't know, in the same cabin or, or um… locked in a room together. But thankfully there aren't boy/girl cabins at Camp Rock!" Shane rambled finally smiling at the end of his sentence.

"If none of that happens, I guess I'm just going to have to ignore her." Shane looked at Uncle Brown to see what he would say but he looked like he was deep in his own thoughts. Shane shrugged and walked away to go pack for Camp Rock.

Mitchie and her mom were about two minutes away from entering the gates of Camp Rock. Mitchie couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. She hoped Caitlyn would get assigned to the same cabin as her.

"Well we're here, honey!" Mrs. Torres said to her daughter as they parked.

Mitchie looked around, taking in the sights and smells of the place she had missed so much. "Oh my gosh Mom! Thank you so much for letting me come back this summer!" she exclaimed. Then she added, "I wish you could stay…"

"I wish I could, honey. I'll help you get your stuff out of the car then I've gotta go," Connie said with a frown on her face.

"Okay, thanks again Mom."

"No problem Mitch, anything for you!" she told me while kissing my forehead. They were unloading the luggage when Mitchie heard someone squealing behind her.

"Mitchie!" The brunette turned around and saw her best friend, Caitlyn.

''Caitlyn!' Mitchie squealed while running to her. They hugged each other tight and laughed.

"So… How have you been?" Caitlyn asked, trying to get caught up.

"Fine. Everything at home has been boring, like always. What about you?" Mitchie replied.

"Everything's been fine with me too. I hope we have the same cabin!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"We should go find out! I hope we can, too. But I better go say bye to my Mom…"

"Isn't she cooking here this year?!"

"No, she got a better job offer." Mitchie sighed with a frown.

"Oh, bummer! The food is gonna suck this year!" They both laughed and went over to Mrs. Torres.

"Bye, Mom," Mitchie whispered, while hugging her mom close. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'm gonna to miss you, too, Mitch!" They hugged some more until Connie let go and got in her car.

"Take care Mitch, and be careful!" She yelled through the car window.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You too Mom!" They waved to each other before Mrs. Torres drove off.

Mitchie walked back over to Caitlyn and chatted again until a limo pulled up with a some very recognizable stars stepping out of the doors.

Connect Three was finally here. How exciting, right? Shane rode through the gates of Camp Rock and started looking for the face of Mitchie Torres. He couldn't see her yet, which he took as a very good thing.

The limo stopped and Nate and Jason got out first. They had a performance tonight so they were going home after campfire. Shane stayed in the limo for a bit remembering what it was like to be in his world-not Uncle Brown's. When he stepped out, the first face he saw was Mitchie Torres'. How could he not have seen her before?

She looked excited but when their eyes met, her face fell and was washed over with hurt and disappointment. Why was she the one that looked hurt? Shane was the one that was lied to, right?

She dropped her gaze and Shane turned around to talk to Nate and Jason.

"Here we are, boys," Shane muttered. "This should be a very interesting summer, I just saw Mitchie…" He added with an angry expression on his face.

"Dude, that's a good thing! All you have to do now is listen to her!" Nate cried, exasperatedly.

'Sure, maybe in a million years, Nate," he shot back

"You'll come around," Jason laughed.

"Look! Everyone is gathering over there, let's go!" Nate exclaimed, pointing to a big group of people and walking over.

It was time to get assigned cabins and schedules. Shane was glad to get a Counselor Cabin with just him. He walked over to a lady sitting down with a lot of papers stacked next to her.

"Shane Gray. I need my schedule and cabin," Shane snapped.

"Uh, sure sweetie…" Shane smirked as the woman looked at him cautiously.

She handed Shane some papers, and he took them and thanked her. He looked down at the cabin he would be staying in. "Green Oak". What kind of cabin name is that? Oh well, at least Shane was pretty sure it was down near the beach.

He decided to take his stuff there later, after he said hi to Uncle Brown.

The excitement in Mitchie had vanished when Shane stepped out of the limo and looked right at her. Her smile was replaced with a frown but she didn't know where the hurt came from. Although, she did know that the disappointment was because Shane still wouldn't listen to her and understand why she lied.

Mitchie couldn't stand the tension between them, so she looked down at her feet. She looked back up a few seconds later but Shane had turned around to talk to Nate and Jason.

"Hey, Mitchie don't worry about it," Caitlyn said to Mitchie. She had obviously seen the thing between Shane and Mitchie. "Let's go over and get our schedules and cabins…" Caitlyn said, trying to change the subject. The exuberantly-dressed dancer/music producer grabbed Mitchie's arm with a death grip. Mitchie laughed as Caitlyn dragged her over to the big group of people.

Mitchie got over to the lady sitting down and stated her name.

"Here you go, dear," she cooed passing Mitchie some papers. The brunette strolled back over to Caitlyn.

"What cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked Mitchie. Mitchie looked down at the paper and saw "Green Oak" written down. What kind of name is that?

"Green Oak. What about you?"

"Oh, bummer!" Caitlyn said, her voice heavy with disappointment, which also showed on her face. "I'm in Red Oak, but I think that's next to yours. Let me see your schedule."

She handed her schedule to her friend. Mitchie finds out they have dance, singing and piano classes together.

"That's awesome!" Mitchie exclaimed. "We'd better put our stuff in our cabins!"

The two friends went back to where their bags are and grabbed them. Caitlyn showed me the way to our cabins.

"Yay! They really are next to each other!" Mitchie cried happily.

"Whoop whoop, party in the hizzy-house!" Caitlyn giggled and did a little happy dance. Mitchie laughed at her and then took her stuff up into her cabin.

She looked around and only saw two beds. Mitchie thought it was weird, since the other cabin she had stayed in with Tess had four beds. She was pretty sure all the other cabins had four, as well.

She decided it must be different and put her stuff on the bed closest to the window. She started to unpack her clothes and put them in the wardrobe closest to her bed. She finished unpacking but the person she was sharing the cabin with still hadn't arrived.

She went over to Caitlyn's cabin to find her already unpacked and talking to three cabin buddies. Mitchie noticed Lola was there but didn't know the other two girls.

"Hi," Mitchie said, shyly, as she walked in.

"Hey Mitchie. How have you been?' Lola greeted the perky singer.

"Great, you?'

"Same old, same old," she replied.

"Hey Mitch, these are my other cabin mates. This is Mackenzie," Caitlyn pointed to a girl with long straight blonde hair. "and Alex," she added, pointing to the other girl with medium length brown hair.

"Hi. I'm Mitchie," she clarified, greeting them.

"Hi," they responded, in unison.

"Have you met the other people in your cabin yet?' Caitlyn asked Mitchie.

"You mean 'person'? There are only two beds in my cabin! Is it supposed to be like that?' she inquired.

"I don't think so… You must be with a counselor or something, because all the other cabins I've ever been in had four beds. But, I'm pretty sure counselors cabins have two. I never knew counselors could be in the same cabin as campers," she explained.

"Oh well… I'd better go back and wait for them, unless they are already there. I'll see you guys later!" she called, walking out of the cabin.

"Bye!" they all called as Mitchie went back to her cabin.

"Hey, Uncle Brown," Shane greeted his Uncle as he walked into his cabin.

"There is a thing called 'knocking' you know, Shane," he informed Shane.

"It's nice to see you, too," Shane muttered sarcastically.

"Oh… right. Hi Shane, what do you need?"

"Just thought I'd say hi and uh, also I thought I might ask if I'm teaching any classes with Mitchie?"

"Well mate, I could tell you, but you are going to have to find out all by yourself," he stated with a mischievous smirk on his face. Shane knew something is up with him, but he probably just put Shane as counselor in all of Mitchie's classes. Great…

"Could you and the boys start setting up your stuff for the performance tonight? I was thinking of having it just before dinner so Nate and Jason don't have to get home at 6 in the morning,"

"Can't you get someone else to do it?" Shane whined.

"Sorry, no-can-do, Popstar. It's your stuff and your performance I'm sure you and the boys can set your stuff up all by yourself."

"I told you, it's 'Rockstar' and I guess I have no choice, right?"

"Ahh... Right you are! You can set up near the beach," he said shooing Shane away with his hand.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye." They waved to each other and Shane walked out to find his band. Nate and Jason were looking at a bird house outside. Nate had a really bored expression on his face but Jason looked extremely happy.

"Nate, you have to make me a bird house like this!" Shane heard Jason say to Nate as he approached them.

"Why don't you make it yourself, Jason?" Nate's replied with an oh-so-witty comeback.

"Hey guys," Shane stepped in before their argument got any bigger. "Uncle Brown told me we have to set up our stuff down near the beach so, let's do that and then I'll take my stuff to my cabin," Shane added.

"Okay, let's go," Nate said and they walked down to the beach.

It took about 15 minutes to set up.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go put my stuff away," Shane told the guys when they were finished.

"Okay, see you later," they replied.

Shane went back to the parking lot and saw his bags under a tree. He hoped no one took anything from his bags.

He picked up his bags and headed towards where he thought his cabin was.

He got to two cabins next to each other. One had a sign that read "Red Oak" and he could hear some girls talking as the sound carried through the windows. The other's sign said "Green Oak" and it had it's lights on.

Shane thought it was weird since he hadn't even been inside yet. He took his bags up the steps only to see Mitchie Torres in his cabin. Well, their cabin-only they didn't know it yet.

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review! Thanks!)**


End file.
